


Never mine

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushing on best friend, F/M, M/M, Pining, director iwaizumi, never being able to be in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: Longing for someone you can never have, even if they are so close in reach.It is the worst feeling one can ever feel.(based on a random dream I had)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Never mine

**Author's Note:**

> I had this dream a few months back and I swore I almost woke up in tears. It had been a while since I dreamed of an anime character being in my dreams and this is the first one where they were my best friend and didn't like me back.
> 
> Don't get me wrong, I like Oikawa but in this fic, nuh uh. I swear my heart legit broke when I dreamed this, I was just going why man????
> 
> This fic was written to give me a bit of peace of mind... sniffles... 
> 
> Enjoy!

“And cut!” Iwaizumi called as the actors came to a halt. The make-up artists began to descend upon them, getting them wrapped up and cleaned as they moved them off the set. Iwaizumi slumped in his seat as he let out a long sigh, finally day with a long day of filming. Slowly, he got up from his seat and walked out to the balcony of the studio overlooking the sea, the mountains visible on the other side as he took in a deep sigh.

I slowly approached him, having had completed my duties with two bottles of green tea in hand. Iwaizumi didn’t have to turn even as I pressed a bottle onto his forehead, his face crinkling into a smile as he turned to ruffle my hair.

“Come on, we’re not kids anymore. This is embarrassing and I don’t want people to get the wrong idea,” I groaned as Iwaizumi snickered, taking the bottle from me and popping open the cap. He took a swig of the drink, some stray droplets dribbling down his neck as I gulped, trying not to think of how hot he looks sweaty as he wiped his mouth.

“Let them think what they want. We’re childhood friends, isn’t it normal for us to be like this?” he smirked as I blushed. Heck, it was true that we were friends since we were in diapers but he just does the craziest things to be such as jumping me when we were waiting for food (once the food landed on his face and almost sent him to the hospital) and trying to throw a bucket of ice-cold water on my face. That had been the time when the girl’s best friend had given me a visit and I nearly threw him out of my flat into the carpark below from freaking me out.

I went to lean against the railing as I took in the sight of the town in front of us. With Iwaizumi being a top rank director and me being his assistant and at times scriptwriter, the two of us travelled the world together to film. Now we were doing a drama of a Japanese stage actor going off to Wales to fall in love with a local girl, the story spinning to that of the girl developing Hanahaki when she realises, he may never love her back due to him having to return to Japan. Iwaizumi predicts that this story was going to make waves in the industry; I had to remind him several times that we had come up with the plot whilst half asleep and drunk at his place one random night on Valentine’s day.

The town we had picked was beautiful; I never expected to be able to arrive in such a beautiful place. It had the mountains and sea meeting each other on either side, the town sitting in the centre of a bowl. A university building looked over it from the top of a hill, its structure reminding me of Hogwarts. I even checked out the library and heck, it was just like the Great Library in the movies!

“Nice job finding this place. Couldn’t have asked for a better place to shoot,” Iwaizumi grinned as I laughed, “No problem. Leave it to me the expert to do it.”

“Yeah right. One time we ended up in the jungle filming and the actress almost got bitten by a snake.”

“What?! As if I can control mother nature!” I yelped as he snickered. His face was flushed from the cold, the winter air hitting his face as he tightened the scarf around his neck. I had gotten him that for his birthday when we were teenagers in the colours of our old school, Aoba Johsai. I’m surprised he still wore it even though it looked ready to fall apart. He took a breath, letting the steam rise from his lips as he turned to give me a smile.

“Thanks so much for everything you have done.” He always said that and I loved it when he does. I had followed him into the business, wanting to be a writer and he wanted to direct movies after falling in love with Godzilla and wanting to be the next Akira Watanabe. I didn’t get to be the next J.K. Rowling, but at least I get to stay by my best friend’s side.

“No problem. It's you after all, Hajime.” My fingers tightened around my drink as I tried to speak out the words. So many times I tried to say it to him but today, I just felt it was right. When we are far away from _him,_ where he couldn’t touch us.

“Hey, Hajime,” I whispered as Iwaizumi perked his ears, “Hm?”

“I… I love you, you know that?” I muttered, my cheeks turning red as I hoped he got the message. Iwaizumi merely let out a laugh as he reached out to ruffle my hair, my black locks falling into my eyes to hide my face as he grinned, “I love you too. We’re best friends right?”

_No. That’s not what I want you to say to me. I love you romantically, you baka Hajime. Not just as a best friend._

Iwaizumi’s gaze turned to the mountains as he gazed at them. Even though the other person was somewhere halfway across the world now, pursuing his dream of acting, Iwaizumi still waited for the day he would come home and be with him. Oikawa Tooru showed no signs of stopping in conquering the entertainment world, his face pictured on every magazine and news article available. So many times I had picked them up, wanting to rip them to shreds as I cried to myself.

The look of love that Iwaizumi gave him was the look I wished he would give back to me.

I loved my best friend ever since we were children only for him to have his heart snatched away by a snobbish, self-centred actor who happened to look good.

As I watched the stars begin to shine above our heads, I could only let out silent tears as I watched my crush look for the one he loved, his heart never belonging to me. He will never love me back the way I wished him to, and I will continue to live with that until the day I died.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like crying again recalling this dream arghhh! Dammit, why did this happen???? Why can't Iwa-chan like me back???
> 
> Ok calm down... ok... breath....
> 
> Fun fact, the story about the Hanahaki disease, it actually an original story I wrote called "Hanahaki : Love Hurts" and its on sale on Amazon (its an ebook) so if you wanna support it, here it is! https://www.amazon.co.uk/Hanahaki-Love-Hurts-Angel-Carstairs-ebook/dp/B07YK5X8WC
> 
> Another fun fact is that the place used for filming is based off my university.
> 
> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and welcomed!!! They really make my day!


End file.
